


Atlantic piano.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [12]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blind Character, Conjuring powers, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Freezy and W2S are best friends, Harry is a labourer, M/M, Monsters, Pandemics, Slow Burn, Vik is also very rich, Vik is blind, Vik plays the piano, Written from Harrys POV, Wroetostar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Hey guys! I'm so excited to share this fic with you lot, I feel as though its a really cool idea and I'm really proud of it so far.I hope you enjoy it just as much!No warnings for this chapter.
Relationships: Vikk Barn/Harry Lewis
Series: Sidemen stories. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so excited to share this fic with you lot, I feel as though its a really cool idea and I'm really proud of it so far. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it just as much! 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Harry looked up from his phone, checking to see if the addresses matched. This was it. 

_ Atlantic Piano, 67th street London.  _

He had answered to a post he had found through a job listing website; to be entirely honest he wasn't expecting to hear anything back. 

It had been 8 entire long and low income months ever since COVID 19 had stroke havok in the landscaping company he worked for, leaving him to be laid off and pocket less. 

Applying to a vast assortment of jobs both online and in person, leaving him feeling gutted when he heard absolutely nothing back. 

So when he woke up last week to an email inviting him to an interview today, he felt an immense amount of gratefulness.

_ He really needed this job. Living off his savings that have dwindled dangerously low. _

Taking a deep breath, he ensured his tie was spick and span before knocking his hand against the door. 

Silence followed and Harry was momentarily anxious he had somehow gotten the address wrong. 

Before the door swung open to reveal a man-Harry presumed Indian, though the man's eyes were covered by a shaded pair of circular glasses and he had a mask on. 

Harry wasn't entirely sure, to be completely honest. Either way he made sure he spoke clearly and loudly, he introduced himself.

“Hello sir, I’m Harold. Here for my scheduled interview.” He greeted politely, putting forth his best behaviour; he really needed today to go in his favour for the sake of his financial status. 

The man gave a slight nod and Lewis took in his appearance; this guy's formal attire put Harrys to shame. 

He was dressed in a red velvet suit with black shoes and the band of his glasses matched with his color scheme.

“Harold, of course. Come on in.” The man told him as he stepped to the side to allow Harry to walk in.

Lewis felt a bundle of nerves build up at the professionalism, nodding; he walked in and-

_ Holy shit. This was absolutely mental.  _

The interior was very white. Harry had to refrain from letting his jaw drop in pure awe. 

White tile flooring that Harry was certain if he stared at long enough he would be able to see his own reflection staring right back. 

An assortment of paintings that looked undeniably expensive decorated the very light grey walls throughout the studio. A chandelier-

“Not too shabby, right?” The man asked with a passive face interrupting his train of thought, Harry wished he could see his eyes; so as to get a hint to what the man was thinking. 

“It's beautiful, sir. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite like it.” Harry replied, his astonishment and surprise seeping into his tone. 

The man laughed at that. A deep sound that made Harry's chest swell with pride that he could cause that reaction from…..well, from an extremely posh donny. 

“That makes two of us.” The man continued after. Harry felt his eyebrows knit in confusion but before he could voice his thoughts the man walked forwards.

“Come now Harold, times a ticking.” Harry felt himself nod once more, confusion abandoned as he trailed after.

The man led him to the couch that was centered in the middle of the room, accompanied with light grey decorative pillows. 

If this was the lads studio Harry couldn't even imagine what his house looked like, this guy was loaded. 

“Very lovely place, sir.” He complimented, trying not to let the lavishness of this place distract him from the task at hand; nail the interview. 

The man barely reacted as he gestured for Harry to take a seat, he felt a slight flush build up; as the awe was shifted to focus on the prestige and importance of this interview. 

_ Gosh, he was nervous.  _

Taking a seat, he stared up at the other; waiting. 

The man waited a bit too long in his opinion before speaking once more. 

“Wonderful.” His tone was still impassive as he spoke, walking over to the white lounge chair and also taking a seat.

“Tell me about yourself Harold.” 

About himself? Right, seems like they were beginning the actual interview now.

“My name is Harold Lewis but I typically go by Harry, I’m 24 years old and moved to London just last year. I have a passion for football and see myself to be in good shape. I graduated but didn't go to post secondary and I have worked in landscaping for 5 years and construction for one.” He told-his hopefully future employer-earnestly. 

The man nodded, leaning back in his lounge chair. Clearly thinking over what the brunette had said. 

“I presume you were laid off?” He asked. Lewis felt his eyes widen in surprise, he had done a lot of that upon his arrival but for good reason.

_ Velvet suit man was spot on. _

He nodded and the most agonizingly long silence followed. 

“I-yes I was sir.” He clarified, feeling his cheeks flourish a light pink in embarrassment. Thankful his mask hid his face. 

The man hummed in contemplation and Lewis was sure he had never felt so tense in his life; waiting on this guy's next words. 

“Is there a particular reason other than being laid off, that you would like to work here Harold?”

The brunette felt his heart rate increase, the man's tone was so different to any interviewer he ever had. Debating whether to be honest and genuine or spin a story about loving...pianos. 

Nah, loving music and its importance to him. 

Though Harry was certain the man would see right through him. He seemed very perceptive and as though he would appreciate the truth far more. 

Harry really hoped he wasn't waffling and was on the right track. 

“At first I was just really grateful for an interview, considering I haven't been able to find anything. But after seeing this place and meeting you….a cleaning job seems sick.”

The man laughed again, a surprised sound that escaped him. 

“Honest, I like that Harold.” 

“Thank you sir.” No really, Harry was infinitely grateful for these masks in this current moment.

“That's all I’ll be needing.” The affluent man concluded. Harry felt his jaw loosen in shock. 

_ Wait what? Only one question, ah shit. He fucking read the situation wrong didn’t he- _

“Go on Harold head home, I expect you back here Monday morning at 8:00 am sharp.” 

_ Oh.  _ Harry felt himself grin the most massive smile against the fabric of his mask. 

He had a strong feeling this job would be more than it seemed. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with another chapter! 
> 
> Warnings: None.

Harry's weekend went by in a whirlwind and before he knew it Monday had arrived. He was currently sitting in the passenger's seat of his friends car. 

Cal had offered him a ride this morning when he heard his best friend had finally managed to land a job. 

_ Though he was evidently suspicious….. _

“So, lemme get this straight you are on your way to work for a guy whose name you don’t even know?” Cal asked; his tone seeping with uncertainty. 

Okay, when he put it like that it didn't seem entirely trustworthy. Seemed fairly dodgy actually. But he felt a certain degree of unexplainable trust towards-in Cals words-this mystery man.

“I’m guessing I at least know his last name but he never really introduced himself.” Harry answered honestly with a shrug. 

“Go on then, what's his surname?” Cal asked as he pulled up to a red light and casted Lewis a challenging look. 

Harry felt himself grin in amusement. 

“Oh, piss off Cal.” He mumbled. 

_ Okay, maybe he actually had no idea and answered half honestly.  _

Cals laughter broke out at that, the sound feeling as though it was echoing around them and resonating in the air. 

“I knew it! You have no idea who the bloke is.” If his laugh wasn't sign enough his voice gave way to how humours he found the situation. 

“I know he's absolutely loaded.” Harry spoke confidently as the light switched green and his friend directed his attention back to the road. 

“Oh I see Bog, hoping your trust can be bought.” Cal teased. 

Harry felt himself blow out an exasperated breath. 

“If you hear any stories on the news about worker accidents or incidents you know the truth.” Lewis joked as he cast his gaze towards his phone; according to google maps they were very close now. 

“Ha yeah, they’ll come interview me and I’ll be like ‘I really tried to warn him, but he had his eyes glued on discovering the man's pockets.’ A travesty really.” Cal joked.

Harry felt his smile grow at that, letting out an amused breath. 

“You know next time I think I’ll walk.” Harry teased as he pulled his mask out from his bag placed by his feet.

Cal laughed once more but didn't humor him with a reply as he rounded the corner. 

_ This was it. 67th street. For the second time.  _

Harry's eyes flickered between the buildings until he finally spotted it, Atlantic Piano.

Cal pulled up to the sidewalk to let Harry out.

“Have a good first day, try to avoid being killed by your unknown boss.” His friend called as Lewis opened the door to hop out with his bag in hand. 

Rolling his eyes in amusement at Cals antics he also waved him off as the other drove away. 

Harry pulled on his mask as well as his backpack as he headed for the front door, uncertain whether to knock or just walk in. He opted knocking was the safer bet. 

This time the door swung open instantly, startling him a little bit. There stood mystery man who was dressed in a dark green suit this time with the same glasses as yesterday. 

“Harold, my assistant told me you were waiting outside. Come in  _ quickly.”  _ The man urged. 

Lewis felt a chill run up his spine,  **they were watching?** But he obliged, stepping inside and pushing Cals words outta his mind. 

_ I mean, what they were joking about in the car was ridiculous.  _

“Shut and lock the door behind you Harold.” 

Harry felt his jaw drop at that. 

“Sir?” He asked, his unease evident now. 

The man in the suit laughed before reassuring Harry. 

“Relax, we’ve had some questionable folk here when they found out the items of worth in here so for everyone's safety we keep the door locked.” Harry felt himself flush in embarrassment. 

_ Right, of course. Cal had made him unnecessarily paranoid.  _

Harry shut the door and reached up to slide the lock shut at the top. 

“There you go sir.” He told the other. 

The man hummed his approval before leading Harry to the living area where a bunch of boxes were stacked up. 

“What's all this sir?” He asked curiously. Mystery man took a seat in the lounge chair once more. 

“A test of sorts.” He answered vaguely. Harry felt himself frown, unsure what that entailed. Before he could ask the man continued speaking. 

“There should be 5 boxes stacked before you? I would like you to first unstack them and then open them all and tell me what you see.” The man in the suit commanded. 

Lewis was uncertain what this had to do with cleaning but a strong sense of curiosity washed over him and he reached up for the first box. 

_ Holy fuck, it was heavy.  _

With a slight grunt of surprise he hauled the box from the stack and set it on the ground. Opening it up, he regretted he had as a foul smell intruded his senses even through his mask. 

Peering down he let his eyes roam over the box's contents. 

“I-.....Okay...Looking into the box it looks like…….mush? A mixture of some kind of fatty meat and an assortment of bones.” Harry described, a rush of adrenaline running through him at the unknown. 

“Good Harold, grab the next one.” The man guided. 

He nodded as he reached for the next one, this one was quite light especially in comparison to the first box. 

Bringing it down to floor level, Harry set it a couple feet from the first. Opening this one up he felt his jaw drop……

_ Was that an actual fucking sword? _

“Sir, its-well…..I-uh its a sword…” Harry mumbled in bafflement. 

A momentary silence passed before the man in the suit spoke. 

“Alright, good; next one Harold.” The man spoke with such causality that Lewis felt a shocked laugh fall from his lips. 

“Sir?” He asked with disturbance. 

“It's fine Harold I promise, keep going.” That should have been the opposite of reassuring but Harry felt himself nod and reach for the next box.

A mix of curiosity and caution was where he was currently at. 

Pulling down the third box and setting it down, he opened this one to see a massive star…..on a shield? 

His hand twitched by his side, wanting to reach out and inspect it but mystery man said to just describe what he saw. 

“There's a pretty large yellow star on what looks like a shield, sir.” The man hummed in confirmation to Harry's words before responding. 

“Excellent, don’t open the last two boxes.” The man instructed. 

Harry's eyes glanced over to the remaining boxes, the last two stacked and now apparently to be left untouched. 

“Yes sir.” He expressed his understanding to the given instructions. 

The man got up from his seat and at a fairly slow pace headed towards the corner of the room, stopping when he reached the polished white piano. 

Lewis felt himself watch curiously as the man took a seat in front of the piano.

Sure enough, a tune that Harry couldn't recall filled the room. 

The man was talented, playing with fluidity and perfection. 

The man continued to play and Harry watched as blue light swirled before him, taking a step back in alarm. 

He felt his heart rate accelare tenfold as he could see a silhouette in the mist. 

_ The man's music had conjured someone….or something.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting direction to go in, aye?
> 
> Comments/feedback are very appreciated!! As well as kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah oblivious Harry to Vik's impairment, the dramatic irony here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed so far, comments and kudos mean so much!!


End file.
